


A first Date

by cutelittlewolfy



Category: The Diabolic Series - S. J. Kinkaid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I cant for the life of me remember Neveni's last name, My First Work in This Fandom, The empress broke my heart, my way of coping I need some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlewolfy/pseuds/cutelittlewolfy
Summary: The thoughts of a college girl Nemesis leading to her first date with Tyrus.





	A first Date

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just read the empress and just.... *incoherent screaming* I am fine :) very fine:)  
> This fandom does not have nearly enough fanfcs and I will try to change that. Leave a kudo or a comment and please point out any mistakes you might see. Also comment Neveni's full name if you remember it. With that said enjoy!

Nemesis was not used to this feeling. She was nervous, so nervous she was ready to bold.   
“Nope! Don’t even think about it!” Her roommate Neveni said casually as she entered her room. That girl could read her almost as easily as her step-sister Sidonia and honestly it scared her sometimes. Nemesis looked herself in the mirror, tagging at the end of her skirt.  
“I just feel mildly uncomfortable in this thing and this is a bit sudden and what if he doesn’t like me because of the skirt-”  
“Enough, stop rambling! Everything will be just fine, just go and be yourself. I am sure if seeing you in the field didn’t scare Tyrus nothing you can do will.” Neveni hugged her and Nemesis took a deep breath. “Besides even if he does we can easily dispose of the body.” Neveni continued cheerily and let go of Nemesis.   
“Thank you, Neveni”   
“You’re welcome but go now or you will be late!”  
-  
The walk to the café was a short one but it gave Nemesis enough time to think. She was a college student on an athletic scholarship away from home. Her younger step-sister Sidonia was a senior in high school and would soon join her even though she was still not sure on what exactly she would study. Nemesis did not have many friends, here her closest and almost only friends was Neveni a social studies major and there was also Gladdic who used to have a crush on her but grow out of it and close to her.   
Lately a new face had caught her attention and she in turn had cut his. His name was Tyrus and he was a science major and the first boy to truly pursue her. He was sharp-minded, stubborn and strangely unafraid of her rough exterior. That alone had intrigued Nemesis, also the fact that he was cute didn’t hurt. After numerus attempts on his part Nemesis had finally agree to go out with him. They had agreed to meet at a local café, the very one she was heading to right now.   
As she approached the café he came in her view. Well, he was stunning. He wore tight clothes that hugged his form quite nicely and a blue scarf that brought out his vibrant reddish hair. Nemesis felt herself blush. Tyrus noticed her immediately and approached her looking perfectly calm but for the twitch of his fingers.   
“Hello, Nemesis, you look nice today, shall we go inside?” His smile was so bright she couldn’t get words out so she just nodded. Tyrus took her hand and they went inside the café.   
As time passed Nemesis relaxed, soon three hours had passed and she had not understand it! Well, it seemed time truly flied when one had fun.  
“Well, I had fun today Tyrus, thanks for the coffe.” Nemesis stood in front of the café they had just exited, it was now dark outside and she should return to her room soon.   
“There is a soccer game this week, maybe we could go there for our next date?” She asked him shyly, her time was running out for now but she would have more. Tyrus looked slightly startled. A slow smile formed in his face.  
“Yeah, I would like that.”   
Nemesis smiled back and leaned in to give him a peak on the lips. They both blushed and she waved goodbye at him as she turned to leave.   
Maybe something good would come out of this.


End file.
